Together Again
by SuperMegaAnimeLoverLilla
Summary: 15 years after becoming queen Angelique finds herself returning to Arcadia because new monsters called Kurushimeru have started causing havoc, she searches the land to find her friends so once again they can vanquish the evil and bring peace back to Arcadia. Possible romance between her majesty and a certain scientist [the chapters will be short but there will be alot of them]
1. Chapter 1

Coming Back

A hooded woman walked onto the grounds of Hidamari _Mansion and smiled softly "It's been too long, I wonder how everyone is" she said to her self _

_"Excuse me," she turned around to see the red-head scientist "Do you have any business here" he said sternly_

_"No, I actually have some business with you" the woman said in a voice he could recognize but couldn't place the person_

_"Oh, really, and what may that be" the boy was starting to get irritated he could figure who she was or how she even knew the location of this mansion, who was she and what did she want with him, but before he could ask they were attacked by a mysterious creature, "What th-" the woman stepped out in front and held out her hand and surround the creature with 5 pillars of light and purified the monster._

_"This is getting out of hand" she said irritatingly _

_"Who are you?" the red-head said with curiosity_

"You really don't recognize my voice" the girl said, "I'm heartbroken, Rayne" she had in a cheeky voice

"How do you know my name" Rayne backed away from the girl and put to his side to make sur he could get his gun quickly

"Fine, I'll show you my face" the girl lifted her hood to reveal her face. Her hair was a lilac-blue and eyes were a peridot green "Do you recognize me now Rayne"

"Angel...lique" Rayne shuffled forward in disbelief "Is it really you?" the girl just nodded and took the scientist into her arms as he was in shock of her return, "How long are you staying"

"Forever don't worry I won't leave till I'm dead"

"What about your responsibility of being queen"

"I'm carrying those out here" her voice was still soft and caring but he sensed that she has changed. "Rayne, I'm sorry to have worried you but trouble is coming" the boy looked up to the girls face then after a few seconds he realised his position he quickly stood up and regained his 'cool' , the girl chuckled softly at the boy's movement and before putting her hood back up

"Why you putting your hood up"

"No one can know that I'm back until we find the others that includes Nyx"

"I see would you like to come in and rest"

"I'll take you up on that offer"

* * *

Currently i have writers-block for the fallen demons so untill i can of the 2nd chapter i will be writing this instead


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter to the FF enjoy**

**R&R**

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Rayne asked trying not to show the worry in his voice. It had too long. He wanted her to be his but he knew that it would never happen. Or would it, Angelique then snapped him out of his trance like state by saying  
"I need to find everyone else, I can't do it alone"  
Ok so first is getting the gang back together," Rayne asked "but is this going to hard since they can't know who you are "  
"Yes, it will be bought my identity needs to be left unknown"  
"Why" he questioned  
"I have my reasons" she said while slowly backing away it to a wall  
"Oh really" he said seductively, this surprised Angelique and made her stutter  
"Y-yes, I do" he was close. Too close. She could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck  
"Care enough to tell me, mean you did disappear for 15 years" he said as he moved closer to the wall trapping her.  
"That's not a good enough excuse" she said after she regain her composure  
"I think it is" his voice was resonating with love and a hint of lust could be heard and just before he could claim her lips the doorbell rang  
"Damn it was just getting good" Rayne said as he moved away from the shocked girl.

"Thank god, any closer it would have gotten dangerous," Angelique mumbles  
"What was that" he said while tilting her chin with his finger  
"N-nothing" she stuttered again "I'm going to take a bath excuse me" Rayne watches her go upstairs then the bell rings again

"Ok, Ok I'm coming just wait" Rayne said as he walked toward the door he opened the door to see Hyuuga, the ex-Silver Knight "Hyuuga! Is that you"  
"Nice to see you Professor Rayne"  
"I told you to call me Rayne"

"So what you doing here" Rayne wondered after a few minutes the knight answered his question  
"I wanted to ask you if you've been attacked lately"  
"I was just a few minutes ago why"  
"It seems like a new type of monster has appeared, much stronger as well"  
"I know , come in there is someone you should meet. You can come down now"  
"…Who is it"  
"You'll see" Angelique came down with her hair down and reached her knees also unlike before it had blond highlights. She was wearing a dark green top, black trousers and combat boots they both noticed that at either side her hip was two swords one black the other white  
"Hyuuga,wow. Its been to long"Angelique exclaimed  
"An..gel...ique-sa...ma? Is it really you?" hyuuga was still shocked at her appearance  
"Yes it is I've just arrived but I was going to leave at sunrise" she stated  
"Why leaving so quickly, you can stay for a while"  
"I need to find the others quickly its important"  
"Then may I accompany you "Hyuuga asked politely figuring sh would say yes at his request but to his surprise she refused

"What you're going to be in danger"  
"agree with professor Rayne it far to risky"  
"Are you two going against my orders"  
"O-orders, Ange are you still Queen of Arcadia"  
"Yes I am, I'm just doing things here since its easier to control my powers"  
"But my lady,its crucial to keep you safe"  
"I can't die"  
"What"  
"I can't die.I came here for 2 reasons. The first reason is to. Defeat the monsters that terrorize the citizen of this world."  
"And the second reasons is" Rayne asked curiously  
"I need to find my suitor,the king of Arcadia"  
"What!" both men exclaimed at her statement  
"Don't be so surprised"  
"Why,"  
"i have reasons and it's not for myself, I already fulfilled my dream in becoming a doctor by becoming Queen now I can help people more than a doctor ever could"  
"I see but it's still risky"  
"Everything is risky but I need to do this once everyone is together I will be back"  
"Fine I give up, you know you've changed over the years"  
"How so"  
"You've become more stubborn" she just smiled at the comment at went to the garden to sit down and rest

* * *

**i hope u liked it **

**XD**

**JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Before daybreak the blue haired queen got up and dressed in her purple top along with her black trousers she placed her weapon on her waist then her cloak and move to go out, she planned to leave before anyone else woke up, but things weren't going as she wanted because Rayne was standing right in front of her "So your really going, without saying goodbye or a see you later"

"Rayne, I said this yesterday, none of you are coming with me I need to do this"

"That's no excuse," his voice was still calm but Angelique could sense the anger and was now being backed in to her room and Rayne was going to make sure that she would at least explain everything. "15 years, Ange, 15 years you were gone all of us were searching for you hoping that one day we could see you and now your leaving again," this time she sensed sadness in his voice and could hear it breaking. She knew that what she told him yesterday broke his heart. Looking for a suitor. They only thing she didn't tell them was that the suitor had to be those who saw her first hand become queen. Which ment Rayne, Hyuuga and Nyx are the possible candidates. "Ange, please tell me why are you looking for a suitor"

"If I don't Arcadia is in trouble, I found out that my soul can't protect this world since it's not whole, and there are two ways of making it whole,"

"Marriage, is one right," Angelique nodded "So whats the other,"

"Death" at that moment Rayne looked at her in a way she had never seen before. it was a mixture of Anger, Sadness, Worry and Horror. She knew that she would have to answer the question he had but now was not the time. She need to go. Now.

"How would you know if the person is the right one,"

"I don't know but i need to find the others since there are new sources of trouble now," Rayne now had his eyes covered by his hair. "Rayn-". Angelique felt a light envelop her, Rayne saw it too. She looked at her wrist and saw a bracelet glow. "Impossible, it can't be" a shock of pain then went through her body she couldn't help but scream ing agony "Ange!" Rayne held her but suffered her pain as well and it subsided the both of them collapsed. A few seconds later Hyuuga ran in hearing them both screaming to find them both unconscious he move Angelique on to her bed and to be safe just made a bed on the floor for Rayne. "I wonder when they will be honest about the feeling for each other" the knight thought to him self then he heard the doorbell so he went down stairs to answer it. "May i help you" he said as he open the door

"its been a long time Hyuuga-san"

"JD!"

"Yes, i was travelling around to find my feet led me here"

"I see, come in"

"Thank you"

"Where Rayne, im sure her said he lives here"

"He's asleep still"

"Thats weird, he's normally awake by now,"

BACK IN ANGELIQUE'S ROOM

"Ow what happened" the girl woke up and held her head as the pain was still traveling through the head

"All i remember was a light engulfing you and you screaming" Angelique looked down to see Rayne rub his head

"I'm sorry" Angelique said as she moved down to sit beside him

"About what"

"Leaving so suddenly, i forgot that you guys cared for me dearly and i just went off on my own"

"We know you had to go, its not your fault"

"Still, I shou-"

"Ange, i said its fine" at this point his face was really close when they realised this their faces went a bright red. but they didn't move away. instead the just looked at each other than gently touching her chin Rayne moved closer to her until their lips brushed each other. Before he carried on she looked at her as if to ask her permission and she just nodded. When the lips met they were blown it a state of bliss. Angelique completely forgot about everything and just let the warmth consume her. he licked her lips to ask for entrance and she allowed his tongue to enter. They shared this until their lungs burned for air then they reluctantly pulled away their faces flushed. Little did they know that a certain aritfact and knight were watching the whole time with a gleam in their eyes


	4. Chapter 4

sorry writers block got the best of me

well here u go the next chappie

R&R

* * *

Hyuuga told JD that Angelique is back, but also said that she has now gotten quite impatient over the past 15 years and will do what she likes no matter what. This shocked the artifact since the last time he saw her she was like an angel going to heaven but now hearing of what she had become slightly worried him. However this thought went away when he and Hyuuga went up to check on the two only to find them making out. He looked at Hyuuga to find that he had the same sparkle in his eye. They were going to make sure that these to get together and stay together even if they had to lock all the doors and windows. Quietly the duo crept away to discuss their plan to get the late bloomers to become a couple. Little did they know that an old friend of their was coming to visit.

Rayne looked deep into Angelique's eyes and felt his heart beat faster and faster. Then he recalled what he had just done, he knew his face was going red but he didn't move away instead he asked again if he can repeat what he just did. When Angelique saw this she accepted him. Their lips met once again. This time Rayne became bolder and more passionate, he push her down on the bed and dove his tongue into her mouth this earned a moan which only pushed him further. He knew he had to stop so in the end he did and as he was pushing himself to sit up Angelique wrapped her arms round his neck to keep him there. "Tell me why did you do that" She asked

"...I...uh...um..."her eyes showed nothing but curiosity and love. Rayne sighed in defeat since he knew he wouldn't be let go until she had an answer "Ange, you should know the truth"

"And what is it"

"I'm -" an explosion cut off Rayne sentence "What the hell?!"

"I expect an answer later but right now we have to find out whats happened" Angelique stated

"Right, lets go"

Angelique ran to the source of the explosion to find everyone there clapping their hands then JD came sup from behind and snapped the two out of their shock

"Yo"

"JD!" the two said simultaneously exclaimed at the prsence of their friend

"Whats happening we heard an explosion,"

"That was me"

"What! Why?" Angelique exclaimed

"To congratulate the two of you"

"Huh"

"So whens the wedding"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Sorry leaving it there

i like cliffhangers :3

see u next time


	5. Chapter 5

"Finally, if i stayed there any longer i would of killed them," exclaimed Angelique. Granted, spending 5 hours with everyone was really great, but after the event that took place, she was glad to get out of the .They had come with her and she was desperately trying to block the irritants who are her friends. Now she could finally get some work done.

"Ange, Oi!" Rayne turned to his queen trying so snap her out of a trance. He was sure she was happy but at the same time pissed off, even if she didnt express it. Only a smirk and glare was showing on her face. This worried him. He knew she was different but from first glace she didnt seem the type to wear a sadistic smile. Now she wore a concerned look on her face. Her hand was already on the hilt of her sword, readying her self for an attack.

"Something's wrong". He didn't realize what she said until a monster jumped out of the bushes in a split second Angelique had unsheathed her sword sliced the being four times then sheathed the sword, everyone just looked at her in awe. Now they knew the reason of why she did wear skirts outside."I see you still like sneaking around,Nyx-san"

"You flatter me too much, Your Majesty," a figure emerged from behind a tree

The boys just had a stunned look on their faces

"WHAT THE. HOW THE. WHY THE. Damn now I'm just confused" Rayne exclaimed

"Still the same i see Rayne "

"Is that really you Nyx-san"

Nyx came out from behind the tree. He hadnt changed a bit. He wore the same high class clothes that showed that he was not to be messed with.

"Its been too long hasn't it,"

Everyone (except Angelique) didnt notice that he wasnt using a cane anymore instead a royal blue scabbard was resting on his hip.

Suddenly the sound of someone screaming was heard. Looking around, they didn't realize where it was coming from, until they saw the writhing figure of a young girl on the ground in front of them. All the boys tried to get to the girl but Angelique prevented that. The girl looked like sh had be thrown aside some time in the night, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, as though she was being tortured horribly. Then they saw the cause of the girls agony,on her neck a bite mark was there and around it was a deep purple

"Not good, shes been attacked and infected with miasma" Angelique stated, knowing she would never hear the end of it from the others sh decided to purify the girl. She went to the girl and grabbed her shoulders and tried to press her down, but resulted in her struggling even more then from her pocket she brought out a stone and placed it on the forehead of the girl.

"No… stay away…no more "shouted the girl, her mind drowned in despair.

"Forgive me you will be free soon" Angelique whispered then muttered ancient words. A warm glow enveloped the two and the jewel that had been applied sunk into the girl becoming part of her. Angelique fainted.

Angelique woke up on a bed, when she remembered what had happened she sat too quickly, immediately her body forced her to lie. This was not a good thing , since the Queen was no longer able move she started to use her magic to look at the state of the world. She didnt snap out of it until someone hit her on the hard. Hard. "You trying to kill your self " Angelique looking up to see Rayne with an angry face but tears in his eye. Seeing him, her one and only suffer like this made her realize her knew it was too much for him; a tear began to slid down his face. His body shaking in anger he kneeled at the side of the bed and buried his face into the sheets. He held no more power to keep in his emotions, so he just let go. one of her hand went to his head and gently stroked him trying to soothe the pain he had held inside for the past 15 years. No longer being able to think rationally, Rayne said something unexpected. "Please dont leave me again"

"Please, Angelique…Dont leave me…" He said desperately, knowing she would hear him. The red-head looked up at the queen, attempting to draw his arms around the girl. But somehow it was not possible. Surprised, he looked down to see Angelique had already helding him close hold his shirt in her hands and her head on his chest. A glimmer of hope appeared in his watery eyes.

"Angelique…?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to leave….. Ranye…" He snapped his head up at the unexpected response. Angelique was looking at him pleadingly, her emeraald eyes shone with unshed tears. As soon as his eyes caught hers, she looked away shyly, her face a crimson red. Feeling Rayne's shocked stare, shield her eyes using her hair nervously.

Rayne was flooded with relief and joy. She had answered him! Forgetting everything, he kissed her cheek."Don't worry Ange…" He whispered in her ear. "I'll never leave you. Ever."

"I really am sorry" She said, looking out again. Sensing her sadness, Rayne said.

"I know it's true Ange. And I also that you want only to help but please dont sacrifice yourself, we are all here to help you so dont think that you have to burden yourself." He reached out to cup her cheek with his hand, then leaned closer to her.

Looking back at him, Angelique smiled, pleased to find their faces were merely centimeters away. Then the others came in only to see two very red people ignore what might of happened and to make matters worse Nyx said something that sent running with Rayne close at his heels

* * *

i know i know i know

its been long and im sorry but having writers block and trying to write isnt a good thing

but here

also my other story Fallen Demons im putting on temopory hitus soz guys but i really cant think of anything

if you have any and i mean any ideas for iether stories feel free to PM me

hope you liked it

R&R

Ja~ Ne~ minna~


End file.
